


Red X

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Hypnosis, M/M, Male Solo, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Both Ash and Gary started off in trainer school, each with a Pokémon from their families. With these new Pokémon they take the school by storm and are ready to get their first Pokémon.
Relationships: Kojirou | James/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Normal Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Red X

Both Ash and Gary started in trainer school, each with a Pokémon from their families. With these new Pokémon, they take the school by storm and are ready to get their first Pokémon.

Chap 1 Normal Gifts

Ash and Gary are rivals, they have been since they were kids. It all started when they received eggs when they went to a pokemon trainer school. Ash got his egg from his father, while Gary got his from his grandfather. Their eggs hatched and Ash got a Meowth while Gary got Eevee, of course, Gary thought his Pokemon was superior.

“All your dad could get you was that weak little Meowth, while I got this rare Eevee.” He laughed and walked off with his normal type. What Gary didn’t know Meowth was born with a rare egg move Hypnosis! (In omega ruby and alpha sapphire you kind find Persian with the move Hypnosis. I know this because I caught two of them.)

Ash kept this move a secret from Gary, and the two battled almost every week. The boys were 16 when they graduated from Pokémon Academy. It was time for their final match, as much as Gary hated to admit it but Ash had beaten him almost as much. In 99 fights, Gary had 50 wins and Ash had 49, this would be their last chance to battle before they got their new Pokémon and started their journeys, and Gary wanted a landslide.

“Well, Ash this will be our last chance to battle.”

“Yeah and I’m gonna win!”

“If you’re so sure why not make it interesting?”

“What do you mean?”

“A bet baka, how about when I win you have to suck my cock.” The raven blushed at his words.

“Wh-what!?” the raven gasped. 

“You scared?” he said palming his crotch.

“No, I’m not, let’s do this Meowth.” His feline partner nodded and rushed out onto the field. Ash didn’t keep him in his PokéBall it was much more fun to pal around.

Gary called his Eevee out and the rumble began. At school, there were plenty of Move Tutors so Ash helped Meowth get a pretty balanced move set.

“Don’t forget what you have to do when you lose. I know all your moves Ash, Scratch, Fury Swipes, Icy Wind and Shock Wave.”

Ash held back a smirk, Meowth learned Shock Wave to replace Scratch, Gary had no idea about Hypnosis it was their ace in the hole.

Meowth – Limber: Moves – Hypnosis, Fury Swipes, Icy Wind, Shock Wave

Vs.

Eevee – Adaptability: Moves – Quick Attack, Swift, Dig, Headbutt

Using Dig he avoided Icy Wind and Shock Wave, and his normal type moves were strong. “Ha just give up Ashy-boy it’s gonna be 51 to 49.”

“I don’t think so, Meowth use Hypnosis!” 

“What Hypnosis!?” he had sent Eevee in for a Headbutt and he got hit by the glowing eyes of Meowth. He froze and fell into a deep sleep. Meowth let loose a barrage of Fury Swipes, Icy Wind and Shock Wave and Eevee was knocked out.

“Looks like I win this round Gary, time to pay up.”

Gary returned Eevee and he laughed. “I lost the battle but not the war; we are tied 50 to 50. Once you truly beat me I’ll pay up.”

“What?!” the boy snapped. “You are just copping out on the wager you made!” Meowth agreed.

“A tie is a tie Ashy-boy.”

“I don’t think so, Meowth use Hypnosis!” his Pokémon obeyed and hypnotized Gary, the male’s eyes glazed over. “Time to keep your promise Gary.” he undid his pants and freed his massive 8-inch penis, which was semi-hard.

Gary obeyed and got on his knees in front of him, coming face to face with Ash’s semi-erect manhood. Before the sucking began, Ash wanted a little payback for Gary trying to slide out of his deal. He held the base of his cock and began slapping his face with his cock.

To his surprise, Gary moaned at the treatment. “Now suck my cock!” the brunette obeyed and took Ash’s cock into his mouth and began sucking. “Ohh that’s good!” he worked his shaft with his tongue, as he sucked on him.

He sucked him all the way down to the root, burying his nose in Ash’s pubes. He moaned around his length. “Wow, you’re really enjoying this.” He brought his foot to Gary’s crotch where a prominent bulge remained.

Gary moaned around his penis, the friction to his cock felt really good. “Meowth, use Fury Swipes.” His Pokémon obeyed and used his claws to shred Gary’s clothing, the brunette pulled off Ash’s cock with a gasp as his body became exposed.

A small semblance of his mind had his hands going to cover his now exposed 6-inch dick. Gary now kneeled in a pile of tattered clothes, naked, horny and completely under Ash’s control. “Show me how much you love my cock Gary, play with your ass and cock while you blow me.”

The brunette moaned as he obeyed, his right hand left his crotch and reached back to finger his hole, while his hand pumped his penis. He went back to sucking Ash’s stiff cock, moaning around his impressive manhood.

Ash finally gave in and came shooting the first four spurts into his mouth, he pulled his cock out and splatted semen all over Gary’s face.

Gary moaned and came blowing his load all over the ground. “Nice, now you are gonna dream of this every night, but you won’t cum from it. You’ll wake up with the need to play with your ass and cock, all while craving my cock!” Gary nodded his head. “Oh, and one more thing, Meowth,” his Pokémon nodded and he used his claws to shave Gary’s crotch leaving him smooth and hairless. “…now run a lap around Pallet Town and return home, you’ll finish the cum off your face and you won’t remember being hypnotized.”

He nodded and began to run around town, his dick bouncing around and cum splattering his face. He followed the orders and Ash sighed happily as he heard the surprise gasps from people in town. “That should teach him right Meowth?”

Meowth agreed and then started to glow. “What?” he gasped as Meowth evolved into Persian. “You evolved, awesome!!” he hugged his new Pokémon. He even learned a new move Slash, replacing Fury Swipes.

The next day Ash was supposed to get his new Pokémon, but he was so excited he slept in. Gary, however, didn’t, thanks to the hypnosis command, his potential wet dream woke him up, and after playing with himself he went and got his starter Pokémon. He bumped into Ash, who had raced there in his pajamas; Gary blushed seeding the bulge in those tight shorts. “Late as always Ashy-boy? Keep this up and you’ll never beat me.”

“Stuff it, Gary, once I get my starter Pokémon I’ll be a better trainer than you.” His Persian agreed, with him. He was surprised to see Meowth had evolved, but after all their battles guess it was about time. Ash and Persian bolted past Gary and raced up the hill to Oak’s lab.

Ash eventually made it but by the time he made it all of the three main starters were gone. He didn’t go away empty-handed receiving a very temperamental Pikachu. He tried to give him a peace offering by letting him stay outside his ball, but this did very little.

He got some clothes and a backpack from his mom, and he headed towards the edge of Pallet Town. 

To be continued


	2. Sparks and Bolts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 Sparks and Bolts

Pikachu had to be dragged along, Ash wearing rubber gloves to prevent shocks. “Come on Pikachu we need to get going.”

Persian sighed, Pikachu was being difficult, yes he didn’t want to be captured, but Ash was a good trainer and would be a good friend.

Eventually, Pikachu got attacked by a wild Spearow and Ash on his own chased him off. The flying type wasn’t too pleased and got his buddies and formed a swarm to raise some hell! They attacked Pikachu and Persian but while Persian listened to Ash and was able to fend them off using a combo of Icy Wind and Shock Wave.

Pikachu had taken a lot of damage, and Ash had to carry him taking some of the fierce peck attacks. The mouse was surprised he would protect him so. The leader was especially vicious, even after taking two attacks from Persian he was still going.

“You want to fight, take this!” Ash threw a PokéBall and Spearow pecked it, the ball opened and sucked Spearow up, the ball jiggled a few times before it closed. “I did it!”

“Spearow Spearow Spearow!” turns out the other Spearow were just as vindictive as their leader.

“Run!!!” they run as the Spearow attacked with renewed fury. They end up falling into a river, and getting washed down and pulled out of the water by an orange-haired girl.

She didn’t care too much about Ash just seeing the Pokémon. He quickly recovered as the Spearow came back after him, he snatched Misty’s bike and raced off with it. Persian was now able to turn up his speed.

A storm thundered ahead, but they pushed on and the Spearow swept down and knocked him off the bike. “Persian take Pikachu and run. I’ll stay and hold them back.” He says as thunder claps and lightning flashes.

Pikachu stares up at him, eyes once filled with dislike were now of admiration. He jumps forward and just as lightning strikes Pikachu releases a huge burst of electricity that causes a huge explosion. Ash, Persian, and Pikachu are knocked out, and the girl’s bike was destroyed.

When they awoke the skies cleared, and a strange glowing Pokémon flew overhead a rainbow following him. Dexter beeped unable to analyze the new Pokémon. Ash made his way to Viridian City to get his Pokémon treated.

When he came to the city, Officer Jenny stopped him, seeing as his Pokémon were out of their PokéBalls she assumed he was stealing them. Thanks to Dexter his ID was identified and Jenny gave him a ride to the Pokémon Center.

While his Pokémon were getting treated, he decided to call home. His mom was happy he was okay and told Oak he was in Viridian City. “Ash you there?” a new video screen came down.

“Oh hey Professor,” he says.

“It’s impressive you made it to Viridian City so quickly.” He chuckled. “You know Gary bet me a million dollars you wouldn’t even catch a single Pokémon by the time you made it to Viridian City.”

Ash smirked. “Well, you’ll win that bet. I caught a Spearow.” He showed off his new Pokémon.

“Yes!” Oak cheered.

“And you know Professor I saw another Pokémon, it was glowing gold and flew over a rainbow. It looked sorta like that.” He pointed at a picture under the video screen.

Oak was shocked but dismissed Ash’s claim, but he had to go, he had big money to spend now. Ash was waiting in the lobby, petting Spearow, to help the flying type warm up to him.

Their quiet moment didn’t last as long as the bitchy girl from the river returned, carrying her charred bike. Even though she was in a hospital she started ranting and screaming. Spearow got sick of her bitching and attacked pecking her out of the hospital.

“Thanks, Spearow.” He says and Nurse Joy comes out with Pikachu and Persian, who needed more immediate attention. With his team healed, Ash registered for the Pokémon League.

The power cuts out, and the Pokémon Center is attacked by Team Rocket; Jessie James and Meowth. Everyone was shocked that Meowth could talk, but Persian had a few things to say to him.

“What do you mean I am a disgrace to feline Pokémon!?” Meowth hissed at Persian. “I’ll show you!!”

So the double battle began. Persian and Spearow faced off against Meowth and Koffing. Meowth was all talk and no bite, as he was quickly beaten by Persian, and a quick Slash attack. Jessie joined the fray with Ekans, and the two poison types poisoned Ash’s Pokémon.

Spearow got knocked out, and Pikachu joined the fray. Pikachu showed extreme power and sent the trouble makers blasting off. With the center saved and his, Pokémon healed Ash headed toward the first Gym Pewter City, just have to make a pass through Viridian Forest. 

-x-

“That Pikachu is super powerful.”

“A rare find for sure.”

“Let’s steal it and give it to the boss, and I’ll crush that Persian once and for all.” With Team Rocket swearing revenge, they follow Ash using their giant Meowth balloon.

-x-

“Hey there kid, you aren’t getting away from me you owe me a new bike!” the girl, Misty screamed chasing after Ash.

To be continued


	3. A Buggy Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Ash’s Team

Persian – Limber – Hypnosis, Slash, Icy Wind, Shock Wave

Pikachu – Static – Thunder Shock, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Growl

Spearow – Keen Eye - Peck, Leer, Fury Attack, Pursuit

Chap 3 A Buggy Battle

Ash’s Pov

That annoying girl keeps following us, I get I kinda broke her bike but it was an emergency and I’ll pay her back, she doesn’t need to bitch at me about it. I thought she was gonna scare off the Pokémon with her complaining.

Glad I was wrong as a Caterpie came out. I know I should battle it but I felt lucky and threw a PokéBall at it, it got sucked up and after a few jiggles it closed. “Alright, we got a new friend!!!” I called him out and the little guy nuzzled against my leg, he sure was friendly.

He even tried to be nice to Misty and what does she do, scream and attack poor Caterpie. Persian jumps to his aid and hisses at her. “Hey apologize to him you hurt his feelings.”

“No way I hate bugs they are one of three things I can’t stand in this world.” She went off listing those things.

“Well I happen to like all those things but I don’t like you.” I look at Caterpie. “Hey, Caterpie why don’t you ride along with me, Pikachu’s got my shoulder but I got another and my hat free.” He climbed up and rested on my head, he must like the view.

We headed off into the woods to find more Pokémon. Misty huffed and went off on her own who knows what trouble she’ll get into.

My Pokémon were on alert Caterpie looking around from my head, Pikachu and Persian were scouting for any Pokémon.

Persian let out a noise, and I saw it a Weedle. I had Caterpie battle him and even tied him up with String Shot. I tossed my PokéBall and it sucked him up. It jiggled a few times and ping. “Yes, another friend!” I now had five altogether, and I found a nice place to set up camp. I called my Pokémon (Spearow and Weedle) out and we had lunch.

Spearow, however, sensed danger as a Pidgeotto swooped down to attack my bug types. Spearow clashed with him, but Pidgeotto was a higher level. “Come back Spearow, Pikachu use Thundershock!” he attacked quickly and zapped Pidgeotto. He became paralyzed and I threw my last ball and managed to capture him.

Pidgeotto – Keen Eye – Gust, Quick Attack, Sand Attack, Whirlwind

“A full team, I can’t believe it!” Little did I know my joy was gonna end as Team Rocket attacked.

End pov

Smoke filled the area, and my team coughed. Persian hissed as the smoke came from James’ Koffing. “You guys again what do you want?”

“We are here for your Pikachu kid; it’s really powerful and will make a nice gift for the boss.”

“And I wanna crush that Persian of yours!” Meowth hissed and flew at Persian.

“Use Shock Wave!” the normal type zapped both Meowth and Koffing. The enemy normal type was knocked out, but Koffing was still able to fight.

“Go Ekans get that kid!” the snake Pokémon hissed. It was to be a double battle and Persian had experience time to let the newbies fight, Spearow was still weak from his fight with Pidgeotto and of course, Pikachu injured Pidgeotto.

So Ash called upon Caterpie and Weedle.

Jessie laughed at the two bug types. “Get em Ekans!”

“Go Koffing!” the two charged at them.

“Caterpie Weedle use String Shot!” they covered the two Pokémon in their string, tying them up completely. “Now Tackle and Poison Sting!” the two attacked once more and knocked them out.

“If that’s how you want to play it, come here kid!” Jessie ran at Ash.

“Pikachu use Thunderbolt!” The blast sent Jessie and the Pokémon flying but James was left behind.

“I’ll beat you on my own!”

It was here Ash got an idea. This guy needed to be taught a lesson, and it had been a while since he played with Gary. He shared a look with Persian and he knew what to do. When James attacked Persian rushed forward and one quick Slash attack James’ clothes got shredded leaving him completely exposed.

“Slash was super effective.” He says with a grin. James gasped as his 7-inch penis flopped free; he quickly tried to cover himself. “Now Caterpie and Weedle String Shot once more!” they attacked and bound his hands and managed to pin him to a tree.

James blushed as this situation caused his cock to rise to be semi-hard. “Oh looks like someone is enjoying this.”

“Sh-shut up!” he gasped. Ash smirked and began tickling James’ exposed pits. “Ahahahahahaha st-ahahaha-op it ahahahahahahaha!” the tickling had another effect on James, the male was now fully aroused. Ash ignored it at first and focused on the teasing movements of his fingers making the helpless male laugh and groan.

“Consider this punishment for trying to take my Pokémon. Persian use Hypnosis.” His Pokémon obeyed and cast hypnosis on James. The blue-haired male’s eyes glaze over. “Now listen James, I am your master now, you love your master very much and crave his touch.” The male nodded, and Ash began playing with his nipples making him moan in pleasure. His hips bucked up craving his master’s touch on his cock. “I don’t think you’re a bad person, not really so I’m only gonna punish you a little bit.”

He teased James’ perky buds, each pinch pulling a moan from his lips. His hard dick began leaking pre, from the stimulus. “Now James you will forget what happens here, and only visit this in your dreams. However, should I need to put you back in my control I’ll say, Return James.” James nodded. “Good boy.”

Ash removed his shoes and pulled off his socks. He brought his barefoot to his cock and began rubbing it. “Ohh master!” the bluenette moaned, his hips bucked and he came blowing his load onto his face pecs and stomach.

“Very good, now you’ll get a taste of your master.” Ash removed his cock from his pants, his hard 8 incher stood proudly. He slapped James’ face a bit, loving the lustful and hungry look he gave him. Ash scooped some of James’ cum off his face and used his penis to feed it to him.

James started sucking loving the taste of himself on his master. Ash moaned as his penis was licked and sucked by the team rocket agent. The boy’s musk filling his senses turns out he really enjoyed it as his cock was hard once again.

Ash rubbed his penis with his foot once more making him moan, sending pleasing vibrations through his rod. “Ahh that’s nice!”

The bluenette came again and Ash followed blowing his load into his mouth. He swallowed the first three spurts before Ash pulled out and came all over his face. “You look great covered in cum.”

“Now then I’m gonna snap my fingers and you are gonna fall asleep, the webbing will fade in a few hours. You will carry on as you normally do, but when you dream you will have an intense orgasm from the memories of our time together, but you won’t remember the dream after you wake up.” He snapped his fingers and James fell asleep.

“Let’s go guys.” To his surprise, Caterpie and Weedle suddenly began to glow, and they evolved into Kakuna and Metapod. “Awesome you guys evolved!” he had to return them into their PokéBalls. Ash left James to his sleep after the webbing faded the male curled up on his side and sucked on his thumb.

Jessie and Meowth found him several hours later. “Oh, man James what happened to you?”

“Isn’t it obvious Jessie, our boy James here got knocked out by that kid’s attack and the bug Pokémon ate away his clothing and the guy had a wet dream simple as that?”

“Wow you’re so smart Meowth, I’m gonna go wash up.” James went to the river and got cleaned up, and got a fresh new uniform from the team. ‘I feel like I had a really great dream but I can’t remember it at all.’ He shrugged and washed his face.

-x-

Ash continued traveling and ended up in Beedrill territory, where a certain Samurai was looking for him. Said Samurai had attacked Misty, but after learning she wasn’t from Pallet he moved on.

Misty was in absolute hell, the forest was wall to wall bug Pokémon. It was funny to see the girl screaming her head off and running from every little bug type.

Samurai found Ash, but when he tried to attack Ash with his sword Persian found him with his claws and broke his blade. “Impressive, I’ve faced many trainers from Pallet in battle but you are the first to break my blade.”

“Persian doesn’t like guys who attack me.”

“Fine let’s settle things in a battle, I am a bug expert!”

“Bug expert huh, let’s see what you got.” The battle began and Samurai started with Kakuna, and Ash chose Spearow. His flying type moves crushed the bug type and his hardened body. ‘Huh, I know Weedle knows Poison Sting, how come he didn’t use it.’

Next was a battle between Ash’s Kakuna and Samurai’s Pinsir. Its poison type attacks were super effective and his Harden defense worked against Pinsir. Next came the final fight, Metapod vs Metapod, there was one big difference. “Did you catch your Kakuna and Metapod in the wild?”

“Of course why train them up from their first stage when they are quicker to evolve in the second.”

“This is why, Metapod use Tackle!” Metapod used String Shot to launch himself towards the other Metapod and managed to knock it out.

“No way, I lost, again!” he cried as he returned his fainted Pokémon. Trouble came as Misty came towards them screaming, she had aggravated a Beedrill nest and that was one angry Pokémon. Persian and Pikachu tried to fend them off as Ash worked to return the others. He was about to return Metapod when a Beedrill swooped in and grabbed him.

“Hey let him go!” Ash grabbed him and refused to let go.

Beedrill launched a poison sting and hit Ash right in the chest. “No…Metapod…” even as the poison coursed through him he tried to reach out to him.

They retreated and Persian went to get a berry for the poison. Ash ate it, and once he was healed he went after Metapod. He found him amidst a bunch of Kakuna. “Oh Metapod are you okay?” the bug type cried as Ash held him.

The Beedrill wasn’t too pleased, having a human in their territory. Ash’s Kakuna came out and tried to talk them down but they hit him anyway. “Hey, he’s one of you how could you do that?” The bee-like Pokémon buzzed angrily and attacked Ash.

Without any concern for himself, he shielded his bug types with his own body. A burst of light from the two scared the group off for a second and they shed their shells and Butterfree and Beedrill came out.

Beedrill tied up some of the swarm with String Shot, and Butterfree used Sleep Powder to put the rest to sleep. Ash made a break for it and rejoined his group.

“Well boy, you really handled yourself out there.” An older man appeared, and even Persian was caught off guard. “I’m a move tutor I can teach your Pokémon the move Bug Bite.”

“Awesome,” he had his two learn it.

Beedrill – Swarm – Poison Sting, Bug Bite, Twin Needle, String Shot

Butterfree – Tinted Lenses – Confusion, Bug Bite, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder

With new friends and a stronger team he believed he was ready to hit the gym in Pewter City.

To be continued…


	4. Rocks and Stones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 4 Rocks and Stones

Ash’s Pov

I was just about to leave Viridian Forest when I heard someone screaming at me. “Hold it right there Ash Ketchum!” she was Misty.

‘Great I thought I lost her.’ She followed me to Pewter City. We bumped into a guy named Flint who was selling rocks. He showed us where the gym was and the Pokémon center. I got my team rested up and was looking forward to my gym battle.

“Are you crazy, your team can’t go up against a rock-type gym?”

“Well, I didn’t ask your opinion.” It was true at face value my team couldn’t beat a rock type. However I have a plan, even without Persian’s Icy Wind, I still had Butterfree’s Confusion. Both were good but since Beedrill and Butterfree worked so hard in the forest I decided on them to go against Brock.

Persian understood, they had developed a lot of power in school but this was the first gym his power would better serve another gym. “I’m here to challenge the gym leader!” I shout and the lights come on.

The gym leader stood across from me. “Greetings challenger, I am Brock the Pewter City gym leader.”

“I am Ash from Pallet Town.” Persian and Pikachu were at his side.

“How long have you been a trainer, your Pikachu looks barely raised at all?”

“I just started my journey, but I’m ready to face you.”

“Is that so well then if you’re so sure, allow me to tell you the rules of my gym, you can choose the basic gym challenge to get your badge, or you can take my challenge a 3 vs 3 battle for higher stakes. If you lose you have to be my maid.”

I thought about it. “But if I win you’ll be my maid?”

He smirked. “You’re the first to even think about it, I beat two others from Pallet Town in just the gym challenge the only other to beat me only battled the gym challenge. No one was brave enough to even consider it.”

“Well if you are a man of your word, and become my maid when you lose I’ll agree to face your challenge.”

The battle began with Geodude being chosen for Brock, and I went with Beedrill. “Beedrill I choose you!”

“A bug type against a rock type you must be joking.”

“Don’t underestimate us, Beedrill use Poison Sting.” Purple needles were fired from his stinger; they hit Geodude but did little damage.

“Use Rock Throw!” he threw rocks at the bug type but he dodged the attacks. “Pretty fast.” He says.

“You haven’t seen anything yet, keep up the poison sting.” The barrage of poison sting may not have looked like it was working but it was all a part of my plan. Even when Geodude countered and Beedrill took damage I had faith my plan would work and sure enough…

Geodude surged with poison, his face turned purple as poison sucked away at his strength. “No Geodude!” Brock shouted and I smirked.

Beedrill’s ability activated it increased the power of his bug type moves. “Use Bug Bite!” he attacked and even though it wasn’t super effective he knocked out the rock type.

“Geodude return, not bad but my second Pokémon won’t be so easily beaten Onix go!” the giant rock snake appeared.

“Thanks, Beedrill you did great, have a good rest.” I returned him and readied my next Pokémon. “Go Butterfree!”

“Another bug type, you won’t get me this time, Onix use Bind!”

He rushed towards Butterfree. “Use Sleep Powder!” he dodged the attack releasing the blue dust and put the rock type to sleep.

“Nooo, Onix!”

“Now Butterfree use Confusion!” his eyes glowed and lifted Onix up and sent him flying. “Keep it up!” the psychic attack wracked Onix again and again.

Onix finally woke up, but the attacks affected him and he began hurting himself in his confusion. “No Onix snap out of it.” He shook his head and snapped out of confusion. “That’s good Onix use Slam!”

The rock snake attacked. “Use Bug Bite!” he didn’t know about Butterfree’s ability Tinted Lens, according to Dexter it powers up moves that are normally not effective.

Their attacks met and it was Onix that was knocked out. Brock couldn’t believe it I could tell by the look on his face. He returned his Pokémon. “Well now that’s interesting, you sure went with unique choices that caught me off guard. If this was a normal gym match you’d have won in a landslide, but you’ve chosen my personal challenge, so time to meet my third Pokémon.” He revealed a third PokéBall. “Go Zubat!” 

The bat-like Pokémon appeared. “You see I know the starters Grass and Water types are my gym’s weakness so I trained my Zubat well.”

“Butterfree think you can take him?” my Pokémon nodded and the fight was on. An aerial battle was new for me, but Zubat was fast, faster than Butterfree. It knew Wing Attack, Poison Fang, Thunder Fang, and Supersonic even with Confusion and spore moves Butterfree was losing fast.

One swift Wing Attack knocked out Butterfree. “You battled hard thanks buddy have a good rest.” I returned him and was torn on who to use next. “I see why you were so confident but I’m not gonna lose,” Pikachu spoke up saying he wanted to fight. “Alright, Pikachu I choose you!”

This fight was truly the final one Beedrill was exhausted from the fight with Geodude if Pikachu lost I had to be Brock’s servant. Pikachu let out a barrage of electric attacks but Zubat kept dodging, so new plan I had Pikachu use Growl and lower Zubat’s attack again and again.

Just had to wait for the right moment, Zubat hit Pikachu and his ability triggered and paralyzed him. With his movements restricted, Pikachu was able to deal him the final blow and hit him with a full power Thunderbolt!

Zubat fainted and I won!! “Yeah, I won I won!!!”

End Pov

Brock returned his Pokémon and slumped. “I lost, thanks Zubat you did your best.” He walked over to Ash and gave him the badge. “You won fair and square. I’m yours!”

“No, you can’t!” Flint came into the gym. “Brock I left you in charge of the gym, you can’t leave!”

“You didn’t just leave me, you left the family alone. I’ve been taking care of everything while you’ve been off selling rocks. I didn’t even want to be a gym leader I wanted to be a breeder.”

“That’s a foolish dream; you should be a gym leader!”

“Enough Persian use Hypnosis!” Persian obeyed and hypnotized Flint. “You will be a better father and take up your role as a gym leader, and let Brock live his dream.” He snapped his fingers and Flint smiled.

“Son you should follow your dream. I’ll carry on the gym from now on.”

“Um, thanks, dad.” They left the gym, and went to Brock’s home; his family was nice and so happy to have their dad back. Ash went up to Brock’s room while his Pokémon were treated. Brock’s brothers and sisters loved Ash’s Pokémon and while his Pokémon played and got treated he explored Brock’s room.

So many interesting things he found, a variety of female clothing no doubt he was to wear it should he have lost, each one was pristine never been worn before. There wasn’t a hair or wrinkle out of place, in the closet with all the costumes there was a box a few boxes actually. One had an assortment of panties, again fresh never been worn, there were toys; dildos and vibrators of the sort.

“Do you think I’m disgusting?” Ash turned to see Brock standing there. His cheeks were heated up in a blush.

“Not really, but guessing your bi?” he nodded. Ash picked up a maid outfit; it was black with a tube top and short skirt with white frills. “Would this have been mine?”

Brock looked at him in shock, from the outfit to him and back again. His face twisted to one of pleasure as he imagined Ash in that, he would look damn good in that. “I think you should wear it,” he says with a smirk.

The older male blushed and was asked to strip. He took off his clothes, revealing his chiseled form. Ash’s eyes roamed over him as each article was removed, his cock rising to the occasion. It nearly ripped through his pants when Brock bent over to remove his underwear. His ass looked fine and firm, and when he turned his thick 9-inch cock hung between his legs.

Ash offered the outfit to him and gave him some nice black panties to wear.

For Brock this was something new, he’d always dreamed of being the one in control but with each command from Ash, stripping in front of him and having to wear this outfit was oddly exciting. He stuffed his cock into the silk panties his growing arousal pushing at the fabric. The skirt was put on and he put on the tube top, the fabric clung to his chest.

In his growing aroused state his nipples peeked through the fabric, he shivered as the fabric hugged his perky buds. Ash sat in Brock’s bed, and kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. “Cleaning my feet will be your daily task, use your mouth.”

“Yes sir,” he got on his hands and knees and went to Ash’s feet, the musk of the male oddly pleased him. He took a big whiff and shivered as pleasure ran through him. He begins licking. ‘He not only smells good but tastes good too.’ He gets into it lapping at the soles, even working between the toes. Ash laughs and basks in the sensations the older male gives him.

Ash palms his confined arousal as Brock sucks his toes. Oh yes, he was really into it, once Ash’s feet were clean he looked up at his master. “I get it now, you were lonely that’s why you had that wager. You wanted someone to be with you. It must have been hard raising all your siblings alone.” He cupped Brock’s cheeks and looked him right in the eye. “Well now you have me, and I won’t deny you, let’s chase our dreams together.” He kisses Brock and the pleasure that flowed between both of them was like fireworks. The heat, the passion, the sheer need!

The kiss could have lasted for days; it felt like it, they came hard shooting into their respective garments. They broke for air and panted as they came down from their respected releases. “Do I have to wear a maid costume all the time?”

Ash laughed. “No, you have to wear panties though.”

Brock smiled. “I can live with that.” 

Ash helped him pack up some of his stuff; he packed his backpack with two maid costumes, 10 pairs of panties, and a few sex toys, 3 of Brock’s favorites. A vibe with little pearls set to vibrate, a massive dildo, and a vibrator he had crafted in the shape of his cock.

Brock took off the maid costume and changed his panties. He was about to put new ones on when Ash had another prize for him, he took the smallest vibe and lubed it up with his saliva and stuffed it Brock’s ass and set it to the middle setting.

“Ohhhh!” he moaned as the vibrations ran through him. Again he bought these toys to use on his partners he never thought they’d be used on him. He put on a fresh pair of panties and dressed in his normal traveling clothes.

He said goodbye to his family trying to hide the fact that every step he takes caused the vibrating rod to nudge his sweet spot. His dick kept rubbing against the silk fabric making things unbearable. He took his Pokémon and joined Ash he felt like a huge weight was lifted off him.

As they headed to the edge of Pewter City Ash stopped. “What’s wrong Ash?”

“Hmm, it feels like I’m forgetting something.” Persian let out a noise like a chuckle.

Persian’s pov a few hours ago back at the gym

I cast my hypnosis on Flint as my master instructed, and as he gave the man orders I noticed something. The orange-haired bitch was watching the whole thing. So after master snapped his fingers I turned my hypnosis gaze towards her and put her to sleep. She’d forget everything she saw once she woke up, but she’d be asleep for some time giving us a head start.

I couldn’t erase her memories completely without my master’s order.

End pov/flashback

“Oh well guess it wasn’t important. Let’s go guys!” they head to Cerulean City!

To be continued

Chap 5 Preview Bad Rules

They arrive at Cerulean City and learn that Misty is one of the four gym leaders there; there other 3 don’t have any usable Pokémon so Misty is up. Ash wanted to use Pikachu but according to Misty Electric-type Pokémon aren’t allowed at the gym.

End preview


	5. Bad Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Team Stats

Ash – Persian, Pikachu, Spearow, Pidgeotto, Butterfree, Beedrill

Badges 1/8

Brock – Geodude, Onix, Zubat

Trainer Stats

Ash 8 inches (Top)

Gary 6 inches (Undecided)

James 7 inches (Bottom)

Brock 9 inches (Bi/Bottom)

Pokémon Stats 

Persian – Limber – Hypnosis, Slash, Icy Wind, Shock Wave

Pikachu – Static – Thunderbolt, Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Growl

Spearow – Keen Eye - Peck, Leer, Fury Attack, Pursuit

Pidgeotto – Keen Eye – Gust, Quick Attack, Sand Attack, Whirlwind

Beedrill – Swarm – Poison Sting, Bug Bite, Twin Needle, String Shot

Butterfree – Tinted Lenses – Confusion, Bug Bite, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder

Chap 5 Bad Rules

Misty awoke and realized she had lost Ash, she knew there was only one other gym near here so she headed towards Cerulean City, though she was far behind out heroes.

-x-

Ash’s Pov

Traveling with Brock was a lot of fun. We camped out most of the time, and when I woke up, I’m awakened by the pleasing licks from Brock on my feet, after taking care of our arousals and getting washed up Brock showed another side to him, something he’d always wanted to do.

When Brock made meals he wore nothing but a big pink frilly apron. It was truly a sight to behold, hey who could turn down dinner and a show. His food was amazing, and he was sexy preparing it. We dressed and headed towards Mt. Moon.

Along the way we met a strange Jigglypuff, the poor thing was down about its singing. It seemed every time it sang it put Pokémon to sleep. “Sorry Jigglypuff, but that’s one of your moves when you sing it puts Pokémon to sleep.” I pet it on the head. “But tell you what go ahead and sing and I’ll try and stay awake as long as I can.”

Jigglypuff got really happy and began to sing. We listened and it was such a nice song, and one by one Pikachu and Persian fell asleep and soon Brock fell to. I don’t remember how long I listened but even I fell asleep.

When we finally woke up we had scribbles all over our faces. It seemed Jigglypuff stole one of Brock’s markers. ‘Who knows if we’ll see Jigglypuff again?’ we headed to Mt. Moon where Team Rocket was causing trouble, trying to steal a rare item called the moon stone.

We worked together and stopped their treacherous plot, Persian and Pikachu sent them blasting off with a powerful electric combo. The scientist there was so grateful he wanted to give us a Pokémon Fossil as a gift, so I got the Helix Fossil while Brock got the Dome Fossil. He told us some scientists were working on reviving fossil Pokémon if that was the case I couldn’t wait to awaken him.

We made it to Cerulean City, and we went to the gym after resting up at the Pokémon center. Apparently, Brock had a thing for Nurse Joy; he flirted with her but to no avail. “It’s okay Brock you know I still like ya,” I patted him on the shoulder.

“Oh Ash you the only one who gets me!” he cried into my shirt. “Listen, Ash, I’m going to go get us supplies, you hit the gym and I’ll see you after.”

“Sure thing Brock,” we parted and I went to the gym. There were three women there, they said they were the gym leaders but since the previous trainers from Pallet had already beaten them all they had was one Pokémon left, a Seel.

“Hold it!” Oh no, I know that voice, me Persian and Pikachu all sweatdropped as Misty came out. “I am the fourth Cerulean City sister and gym leader of the Cerulean Gym.” She snapped.

“Fine I don’t care, I’ll beat you so long as I get a badge.”

End Pov

Misty took me to the battlefield. “Before we start, let me tell you the rules of this gym.”

“Sure go ahead.” Her sisters and Seel were in the observation stands.

“Rule one Electric-type Pokémon are not allowed at this gym.”

“What?” Pikachu objected to that, he wanted a crack at her. ‘Oh man, I was hoping to use Pikachu since I heard all about the water Pokémon.’

The sisters looked at each other but said nothing.

“Rule two; it’s a three on three fights.”

“Fine, I pick Butterfree, Pidgeotto, and Persian.”

“I’ll be using my Goldeen, Staryu, and Starmie!”

The battle began, Butterfree vs. Goldeen it wasn’t much of a fight even with its Peck attack. Butterfree used Confusion and after hurting itself in confusion the match ended with one final Confusion attack.

Next came Misty’s Staryu, it was fast that was for sure so Ash tried to slow it down having his bug type use Stun Spore. It would have worked too, but Misty used a Full Heal curing its status ailment. Being a gym leader she had access to all kinds of high price items.

Again the sisters were not pleased, it was true gym leaders could use items but the highest item they could use in this gym was, and only one allowed was a Super Potion.

Ash tried Sleep Powder but once again had another Full Heal ready. It used Rapid Spin and knocked Butterfree in the water. Once there it wailed on it not letting it escape the water. “Fine I give Butterfree return!” he called his bug type back. “Sorry, Butterfree you were great.”

He called out Pidgeotto next, the flying type was fast and was able to send Staryu flying and knocked it out. Then came her last Pokémon Starmie, it was tough its move Psychic was powerful. Pidgeotto got knocked out but it did leave some damage.

“Finally Persian go, I know you can do it.”

“You got no chance Starmie use Recover!” Ash was surprised as Starmie healed itself.

“I’ll show you, Persian use Shock Wave!” he attacked with the electric attack, it hit and did massive damage.

“What, you can’t…” she began but Ash cut her off.

“You said Electric Pokémon weren’t allowed not their moves, Persian is a normal type, he can learn all kinds of moves, like Icy Wind!” he let loose the ice attack and it hit, causing some ice to form on Starmie’s body causing it to slow down.

“Fine use Recover!”

“Use Hypnosis!” the normal type was faster and put him to sleep.

“Oh nuts,” she searched her bag for another Full Heal.

“Finish this Persian use Shock Wave!” it attacked and Starmie was knocked out.

“What no way, how could I lose?”

“You haven’t changed at all Misty.” The eldest sister said. “You said you want to be a Water Pokémon master, that’s fine but you’ve got a lot to learn before you become a water type trainer or a gym leader.” She gave Ash a badge and not only that; she gave him a Good Rod.

“What why are you giving him that?” she snapped, and her sisters glared at her.

“Because of you, you used your own selfish actions to try and restrict your opponent.”

“Huh?” Ash blinked.

“It’s simple there is no such rule restricting the type of Pokémon you can use in any gym. It’s the job off the leader to do their best regardless of type. Misty knew she couldn’t win against your Pikachu so she didn’t try.”

“Why you sneaky!” he snapped and his Pikachu was pissed as well.

“Hey watch it buster, don’t forget you still owe me a new bike don’t forget.”

He took the rod and the badge. “Thank you, I’ll be taking my leave.” Misty followed after him. He rejoined Brock.

“Hey Ash, look at these I got them made for us.” Brock showed Ash something he got made special. There were two lures, one was in the shape of Ash in speedos holding a PokéBall, and the other was in the shape of Brock in speedos holding a surfboard.

“Cool,” he says and he shows his Good Rod and his new badge.

Ash got his Pokémon treated at the center, where he got a call from none other than Professor Oak. “Hello, Ash how are you doing?”

“Great Professor, I got two badges, and 6 Pokémon.”

“Yes I’ve checked your Pokémon data, that’s why I’ve called I’d like to ask if you’d send me your Beedrill and Butterfree so I could study them. I’ll look after them and you can train new Pokémon.”

“I suppose so, but why couldn’t I train new Pokémon.”

“You see Ash you can only carry 6 Pokémon at a time. The rest will be kept and looked after Professors of your region. It’s one of the rules of the Pokémon League.”

“Aww, that sucks I’d love to carry more Pokémon I think we can still bond even with more of us.” 

“Well if you think so, you should visit Bill; he lives close to you, in fact. He’s a researcher and he’s been petitioning the league to allow the chance for trainers to carry more than 6 Pokémon with them at a time.”

“Sounds good, we’ll go there.” He sent his two bug types to Oak. “Please look after them.”

“Will do Ash, thank you this will help my research greatly.”

-x-

They set off on their journey once again, sadly to their annoyance Misty was with them. Bill’s place was right next to the beach where Ash and Brock got some fishing in. He had Spearow on standby for battle.

“Time to show you, two newbies, how to fish,” she revealed her lure, the mini Misty. Brock just had an older rod, but to be fair he was a Rock-type gym leader, this was a rod for beginners.

It wasn’t long for one of them, Ash reeled in a Krabby. Spearow battled it hard and Ash managed to catch it. They went back to fishing and out came a Shellder, once again reeled in by the raven. Spearow battled hard and weakened him enough for capture.

“Third times the charm,” he set his reel in and waited. Misty was fuming as she didn’t even get a nibble. There was a tug on Ash’s line, he pulled it an out popped a Horsea. Spearow battled one more time and managed to evolve into a Fearow. Ash caught Horsea and watched as the PokéBall vanished, teleporting back to Oak.

Poke Stats

Fearow – Keen Eye - Peck, Mirror Move, Fury Attack, Pursuit

Shellder – Skill Link – Icicle Spear, Supersonic, Clamp, Protect

Krabby – Shell Armor – Bubble, Vice Grip, Stomp Harden

Horsea – Sniper – Octazooka, Water Gun, Bubble, Smokescreen

They headed towards Bill’s place, and for some reason, he was in a Pokémon outfit, not just a costume it was a full-on life-size outfit. Ash released him from it. “So you’re Ash from Pallet Town, so you must know Oak?”

“Yeah I was talking about the 6 Pokémon limit to Professor Oak, he said you were petitioning the league to allow more than 6 pokemon to break the limit.”

“Yes, yes I am! You see the league believes a trainer can only bond with 6 Pokémon at a time but I disagree, that’s why I invented this.” He showed them a red watch looking device with a big blue x like button next to a screen. “This is the battle watch, it allows you to store 6 Pokémon inside, with the conditions I’ve made with the Pokémon League a trainer can carry two additional Pokémon outside of those in the battle watch, however in battle you can only use the ones in the battle watch, so you’ll need to choose wisely.” He looked at his creation. “Most trainers don’t have the skill or the heart to do this, but if I find the right trainer and if he can beat the Pokémon League and become champion the league will approve my petition and the door will open and the limit will change.”

“I’ll do it!” Ash says with confidence. Bill smiles and gives him the watch. He uses it to store Persian’s and Pikachu’s PokéBall he didn’t plan on separating from them. He put the rest of his team in the watch for now.

“I’m counting on you, Ash.” Bill gave them information on where the next gym was, so the group heads there. Ash was tempted to call Oak for his Horsea but said water type is the type that needs a large body of water to stay happy and healthy, and Oak had the better resources to keep him happy. ‘We’ll train soon.’ He thought. ‘I’ll need to start training for the next gym.’

“Alright, Pikachu, Fearow and Krabby I’ll train you guys for the next gym.”

Misty couldn’t help but grin; she knew exactly who the next leader was. Lt. Surge his Electric Pokémon were gonna crush Ash’s team.

To be continued

Preview Chap 6 Grass Fire and Lightning

Ash meets a wild Bulbasaur and an abandoned Charmander he catches them and when arriving at Vermilion City and meeting the fearsome and powerful Surge, Ash will need a new strategy against his powerful Pokémon.

End preview


End file.
